


[Podfic of] Hard Candy, by ladyfoxxx

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is the failiest stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hard Candy, by ladyfoxxx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168076) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



 

To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2h0t44dx5ad8swl/01_Hard_Candy.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8kdl5dl1pkcdghq/Hard_Candy.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to [aneas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aneas) for the gorgeous cover art!
> 
> So, I found this fic after reading ladyfoxxx's excellent [No Experience Necessary](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/15889.html) and RUNNING to her [fic masterlist](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/7096.html) and reading everything I could. The first description that caught my eye was _Gerard is the failiest stripper_. I mean, how can you not want to read that IMMEDIATELY? Anyway, I fell in LOVE with this little story, and I had SO much fun podficcing it! I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful friends for listening to bits of this as I went along and for always being so supportive and helpful!!
> 
> And thanks so much to ladyfoxxx for being so lovely and writing such fantastic porn and being so excited about my podfic. I'm so happy I got to podfic this, bb. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/18619.html).


End file.
